


Call it envy

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cleopatra Luthor, Clex but onesided, Gen, Omega Lex, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex has a child now and Clark... he's full of emotions
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Call it envy

Lex had a blue-eyed, red-haired child. A precious little girl that he kept on his hip or in his arms. She was a precious thing and every time that Clark saw her his heart clenched tightly. Lex was soft for her, he cooed to her. Kissed her little forehead and her hair. He pretended to bite her cheeks and he made her giggle and laugh.

Her eyes were a precious blue that made Clark’s teeth ache along with his stomach. When he saw Lex with her, when he saw Lex with Kon and his little girl his mind went wandering. His thoughts dipped to places and he always had to look away while his stomach clenched in loss.

She wasn’t his though. Cleo was not his child no matter how many suspicious glances those in the league liked to throw him. No matter how many times his Mom broached the subject and his own friends tried to pry awkwardly. The truth was the baby Alpha that Lex had constantly by his side… she wasn’t Clark’s.

That did not stop Clark from watching. It was not just because Lex had a child. He was great with kids. He had calmed Kon down so easily. Where Clark had floundered, Lex had soared. Clark was not even mad about that because he liked to watch, he liked to see how good Lex was with kids.

But little Cleo. She liked to hide her face in her father’s neck when people were around too long. She liked to sing when Kon carried her. She liked to bite too. she would bite her brother until Kon laughed and pretended to bite back. She was adorable. Dark red bouncy curls, blue eyes that just might pierce the soul.

She was adorable and she was Lex’s child. Not Clark’s. no matter what the league thought or suspected Clark knew the truth. Not because he had asked but because he had seen. He had put two and two together and it… hurt.

He had been there at the ambassador party. He had been bored because who wouldn’t be? Years of greeting aliens actually got old fast. Kon had ditched the party with his friends halfway through and Batman’s focus had been terrifying.

So Clark had looked for Diana but getting through the crowd had seemed an impossible feat. He had wandered outside by the fountain and his ears had picked up a conversation. Before he could politely stop listening, he had heard Lex. Then he had seen Lex and it had been so hard to look away.

Lex had always been a beautiful Omega, a stunning powerful Omega and after all these years nothing had changed. Just his scent was more alluring than before. Clark had seen that the Alpha with Lex had fallen into the temptation just as so many had.

It was just this was the first time he could recall Lex looking like that. The Alpha was an alien prince that Clark knew. Not his name just that he was just as tall as Clark and he had red hair and blue eyes.

And he had doted on Lex. He had made Lex laugh, made him smile and when he had knelt there by the fountain Clark had felt embarrassed. He had quickly left to give Lex privacy but it was hard to get that out of his mind.

So a year later when Cleo had been introduced to the world Clark had known. Just one glance and he had known who her father was. No matter how adorable she was he knew the story. She was cute however. Lex’s features but that Alpha’s hair and eyes.

“You sure you don’t have anything to say about that?” Chloe whispered as she stood next to him. “I mean those are some blue eyes there don’t you think?” She muttered into her cup. “I wouldn’t judge or anything but Luthor’s rather tight lipped about the parentage there… you two didn’t have… a moment or something?”

“I never slept with- I’m not the father.” Clark sighed. This tired song and dance. They kept springing it on him as if he was going to say something different this time around. “You, Green Arrow, Diana, Lois.” He stressed. “Can’t anyone believe me on this one? She’s not mine.” He hissed. “You think I would be like this if she were? Am I that unreliable?”

“What? No.” Chloe hissed. “You would make a great Dad don’t beat yourself up. Even Kon’s come around right? Right?” She pressed and Clark sighed and nodded. “It’s just she looks so much like you! And Kon…” She hissed. “So maybe there are some memories that need jogging like a containment centre or something. A rut… a heat… come on something.”

“Nothing happened.” Clark closed his eyes. “It’s bad that everyone assumes I’m the father. You know how many people could be the father based on blue eyes alone?” He hissed. “Batman and Batman’s entire team could-“

“Oh-kay let’s not go there.” Chloe shuddered. “I just meant it’s Lex you know? I have to admit. He’s so quiet about it you can’t help but wonder. He’s Lex! He’s not going to pick just anyone to have a kid from. Kon-El aside this is his first real kid. He’s avoided it for so long. Now he has one… makes you wonder who was worthy right?”

Yeah. It really did. Clark felt his stomach clench as he watched Lex. He had taken Cleo back from Kon and was now pressing soft kisses to her chin and cheeks as she laughed and laughed. Then he gathered her close before he moved to the panel that Bruce stood by. “Well I’m not the father.” Clark muttered as he watched them.

“Okay then.” Chloe murmured before she moved away. “Just saying. If you think that’s it. Then maybe that’s it but this is Lex we’re dealing with.” Clark sighed when she moved away from him and he met Cleo’s eyes as she peered over her father’s shoulder. So soft so adorable and so much like Lex. Clark was not her father but he wished… that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with Cleo I had TONS of ideas what to do with her. I ADORE Cleo just as much as I adore Lena. But this idea? This is something I plan to have fun with... Cleo causes Jealousy that's the AU I want to use for her the most.


End file.
